


Here Together

by pendots



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Acceptance, Wingfic, if I ever write anything without at least a little bit of fluff then assume I'm dead, this story is alternatively known as "maybe yoshiko is an angel after all"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendots/pseuds/pendots
Summary: You was fairly certain that Yoshiko was saying something, but she was too busy staring dumbly at two dark wings—wings with real, actual feathers and everything, unless You had somehow made a very impressively realistic costume and then fallen victim to bouts of amnesia.(Written for Love Live Secret Santa 2017)





	Here Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Love Live Secret Santa 2017 for Bee ([buttonedpatchwork](http://buttonedpatchwork.tumblr.com/) on tumblr)! I hope you had a Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy!! :3c
> 
> (title is a very vague reference to Jimo Ai)

In fairness, You had never necessarily thought Yoshiko had been _lying_ about the fallen angel stuff—it was just that You had still been very, very sure that it wasn’t true.

Right up until now.

“Y-Y-You-chan—!” Yoshiko stuttered, her voice getting caught in her throat. “Why—why are you—what are you doing here?!”

You was fairly certain that Yoshiko was saying something, but she was too busy staring dumbly at two dark wings—wings with real, actual feathers and everything, unless You had somehow made a very impressively realistic costume and then fallen victim to bouts of amnesia.

And You was also fairly certain that they were coming directly from Yoshiko’s back.

-

You stretched, standing up from the table in the clubroom with a satisfied sigh. The afternoon sun was slanting through the windows, warming the room. Riko looked as if she was about to nod off from her place next to You, earbuds in as she listened to her latest composition for review. Chika, on the other hand, was sitting right across the table, fully focused on whatever she had on her laptop.

Aqours as a whole was absorbed in its latest project of grouping up the members into new arrangements for songs. It had been Ruby’s idea, as she had shyly piped up that it might be fun to try out new subunits for their upcoming live show. You still remembered how Ruby’s eyes had glowed with surprised excitement when the fellow members voiced their approval, already musing over how to split into new miniature groups.

“Chika-chan, do you know where Yoshiko-chan went off to? I want to see if she’s willing to start going over the choreography for our song,” You asked, her voice slightly hushed so she wouldn’t disturb the other members. She was pretty sure she saw Dia glance over from the corner of the room—ever the watchful eye over Aqours—but Dia’s attention soon shifted away again, apparently satisfied that You was not in dire need of her help.

Chika tapped a few keys on her laptop before looking up. “Hmm…” She paused, staring up at the ceiling in thought. You had been her friend long enough to know to be patient while Chika slowly reset her mind after being focused on something, so she passed the time by putting her sewing supplies back into her schoolbag.

“Oh!” Chika exclaimed, her volume rising suddenly in her realization. None of the other members seemed disturbed by it, though Riko did glance up and straighten her posture. “I think she said she was going to try on the costume you made for her. You-chan, you should go change too! I want to see how you guys look!” Chika’s eyes sparkled with the excitement she reserved exclusively for idol club activities.

You grinned and saluted dutifully. “Aye-aye, Chika-chan! We won’t disappoint!”

Chika and Riko gave her a wave as she left the clubroom, heading for the locker rooms that Aqours managed to use when the sports clubs didn’t have them booked. The basketball team had an away game that day anyway, so You felt reassured that she—and Yoshiko by extension—wouldn’t be in anyone else’s way.

You adjusted the bag on her shoulder as she stepped into the locker room, only feeling a little silly for knocking. After all, You didn’t want to sneak up on Yoshiko when she wasn’t expecting her—it was out of consideration, of course, but You knew she would probably also be threatened by a fallen angel curse from Yohane if she did anything to take her by surprise.

She stepped in, calling out, “Yoshiko-chan? Are you in here?”

You was already around the corner and had a full view of the room before she heard an undignified squeak accompanied by a “w-wait!”

In the time it took for a single step, You realized she should retreat to give Yoshiko her privacy for whatever reason that she suddenly needed it, but You’s brain short-circuited before any such action could be set in motion.

 “Y-Y-You-chan—! Why—why are you—what are you doing here?!”

Yoshiko was standing in the middle of the room like a deer in headlights, her limbs sprawled in odd directions in her shock. She was clothed in the costume You had made her—which looked nice, You noted numbly—so shyness hadn’t been Yoshiko’s reason for demanding that You leave.

There really were wings on Yoshiko’s back, visible through the open back to the costume You had made.

Yoshiko’s wings—Yoshiko’s _wings_ —folded back tightly, suddenly, as if willing themselves to disappear. The expression on Yoshiko’s face seemed to communicate the same sort of wish to vanish.

You’s schoolbag slid off her shoulder and onto the floor with a _thud_. The noise made both frozen girls flinch, and You finally pulled her eyes away, if only for a moment to see where the sudden noise had come from. “Oh, uh… sorry,” You said lamely, not sure if she was apologizing for the apparent intrusion, the gawking, or the noise. Maybe all three.

Yoshiko said nothing, uncharacteristically silent.

You risked another look up, but Yoshiko was staring at the floor, her expression crestfallen. Alarm struck at You’s heart. That sort of expression on Yoshiko’s face didn’t feel right, reminded You of the time when Yoshiko had been so unaccustomed to other people’s acceptance and friendship, unwilling to believe she wasn’t too weird to befriend.

“Hey,” You said, her voice wavering.

Yoshiko’s head snapped up immediately, but her gaze went askance again. Ashamed.

“Those are really cool, Yoshiko-chan.”

Yoshiko stared back at You this time, her eyes widening dramatically. “Wha—? Y-You-chan, this… It’s not part of the costume, you know—”

“Still,” You insisted, a careful smile edging its way onto her lips. She abandoned her fallen bag to take a step forward. Yoshiko looked wary, but she didn’t flinch back.

You took a few more steps forward, careful to give Yoshiko her space. There was no doubt from this distance; Yoshiko’s feathers glistened a blackish-blue, just shades darker than her hair. They seemed to shiver, perhaps betraying Yoshiko’s nervousness, so You drew her gaze away and back to Yoshiko.

You gave her a sunny smile. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I scared you and walked in. I can leave, if you want.”

The tension in the air disintegrated. Yoshiko’s entire expression crumpled into something like relief, tears already spilling from her eyes. She was running forward immediately, and You almost expected her to dash out of the locker room in a panic, but—

She ran straight into You’s arms and clung.

Tears soaked into You’s uniform. You swallowed hard, her own emotions wobbling and tears welling in sympathy, but she pulled Yoshiko closer, softly rubbing Yoshiko’s lower back in the only semblance of comfort she could offer.

“Even Zuramaru doesn’t know!” Yoshiko sobbed. “You’re being so nice, n-not even panicking at all! How can…?” She trailed off, choked up. Despite her tears, she was smiling. You had never noticed anything weighing on her friend before, but now it seemed so obvious that a burden had been suddenly lifted from Yoshiko.

“You’re still you,” You murmured, a watery laugh slipping out.

Yoshiko’s arms tightened around You, but she said nothing more, muffled sobs of leftover panic and utter relief the only sound in the room.

-

Yoshiko sat on the bus stop’s bench silently. She glanced up at You, who stood a few paces away on the phone with Chika.

“Mm. Yeah, Yoshiko-chan started to feel sick, so I’m going to help her get home… Okay, I’ll tell her. See you tomorrow, Chika-chan.”

Yoshiko looked back down at the pavement, suddenly shy. She didn’t want You knowing she was eavesdropping; Yoshiko had done enough embarrassing things for one day.

“Chika-chan says she hopes you feel better,” You offered quietly, sitting on the opposite side of the bench. “I… You know I won’t tell them anything, right?”

Yoshiko felt her back twinge. After the panic had subsided, she was able to will her wings to fold away out of sight once again, but it still felt strange to have another person refer to them, to have another person know about them. She nodded stiffly, shooting You what she hoped was a grateful glance.

She must have succeeded despite her emotional exhaustion, because You smiled back at her. It was the same warm smile as always, and Yoshiko couldn’t help but take comfort in the fact that that much hadn’t changed.

“I think I’ll change up the costumes a bit. Maybe I can do some sort of beach-themed cape? That would be fun, huh? Dramatic and cool, but cute too!”

Yoshiko felt her lips part in surprise. “You-chan,” she mumbled, awestruck at the meaning behind her words. How was You taking all of this in stride so well?!

“I think I could make them match, too. Maybe something light blue to match the other accents on the skirts. How does that sound?” You beamed, her eyes glowing.

It wasn’t like she had expected You to be angry or disgusted—Yoshiko had never seen You act ill towards any of the team. No, Yoshiko had just… never imagined that she would be able to tell _anyone_. Her so-called “fallen angel shtick” had developed as both a way to cover in case of an accidental reveal as well as a way for Yoshiko to feel more comfortable in her own skin, but…

Never had Yoshiko thought through what would happen if someone actually found out. But now that You had, Yoshiko was having a harder and harder time imagining _any_ of Aqours being anything but excited, amazed, and supportive.

It was a warm realization.

“Yoshiko-chan? Are you okay?”

Yoshiko startled out of her reverie, looking up to see You’s concerned expression. She was startled to see that her eyes had blurred with tears again.

“Agh, why do I keep crying?! It’s so embarrassing…” Yoshiko whined, covering her face with her hands. Sure, it had been an emotional hour, but You was going to think she was a crybaby now… Some sort of mutant bird fallen angel crybaby.

Yoshiko felt more than saw You come closer, her proximity warming Yoshiko’s right side in the chilly autumn air. “You don’t need to be embarrassed,” You said. “I think you’re being really strong, actually.”

Yoshiko shot You a glare. “How do you figure?” she demanded, her voice rising in pitch with the accusation.

You grinned, gently wiping the tear tracks on Yoshiko’s face. You had always been a warm presence within Aqours and Yoshiko had felt comfortable around her for a while, but You’s extra tenderness—like Yoshiko was made of fragile glass and she deserved gentle care, but still deserved awe as rainbow light filtered through her—was making Yoshiko’s heart clench with appreciation. Affection, maybe.

“A secret that was very important to you just got forced into the open. You didn’t run away or anything, and you still trust me. That’s strength, if you ask me!” You said, nudging Yoshiko’s arm lightly.

Yoshiko spluttered. “It’s weirder that _you_ still trust _me!_ I was hiding something like this for—for _years_ , and I know it scared you, but you’re… you’re helping me get home and asking _me_ if I’m okay!”

You’s smile went lopsided. “I wasn’t scared of you, Yoshiko-chan, and I’m still not. I’m serious. Like I already said… You’re still you and I still care about you.” She glanced around, saw no one, and mumbled, “Wings or not, it’s still important to me that you’re okay.”

Yoshiko was struck speechless, her cheeks warm. You’s hands still rested gently against her face from where they had wiped her tears away, but now they seemed to ground Yoshiko, a physical reminder that You was there for her. She felt something flutter in her stomach, not unlike the fluttering of wings, but somehow gentler. Comforting.

“Thank you,” Yoshiko breathed, unable to compress all her complicated feelings into a single utterance. Thanks didn’t do it justice, but… it would have to do.

You’s smile returned. Her hands dropped to Yoshiko’s and she squeezed. “You don’t have to thank me, but you’re still welcome. Anytime you need to talk… Anytime you need anything, really—just tell me, okay?”

Yoshiko nodded, a tiny smile finally creeping its way onto her lips for the first time in what felt like years but had truly only been a bit over an hour. You beamed in response, making Yoshiko’s chest feel warm with wingbeats again.

The bus was running a few minutes late, but Yoshiko didn’t mind. For the first time in years, her back didn’t feel burdened. Her hands were clasped warmly in You’s, and her heart felt full.

She felt like herself, completely.

-

Yoshiko smoothed down her costume for the seventeenth time in about a minute.

You frowned. “Are you sure you’re okay? It’s only been a day since I—since _anyone_ found out. You don’t need to force yourself if you aren’t comfortable yet.”

Yoshiko shook her head rapidly, her hair whipping You’s shoulder. “I-I’m _fine!_ ” she insisted. She swallowed, attempting to channel the composed voice of Yohane. “Those l-little demons won’t know what hit them.”

You didn’t respond, but she did reach down to take Yoshiko’s hand. A silent reminder. Of acceptance, trust, support. Yoshiko didn’t voice it, but she appreciated it, You’s presence as grounding a force as ever.

“Ready, then?” You said finally. Her smile was confident, and Yoshiko distantly wondered whether the display of bravery was real or simply for Yoshiko’s peace of mind.

Yoshiko took a deep breath in. Her wings fluttered away from her back just slightly, the grand feathers visible over the slope of her shoulders. She shot a careful glance towards You to see her reaction, and felt her heart flip at the open look of wonder and admiration in sparkling blue eyes.

She pulled her eyes back to the clubroom door, focusing instead on the curious murmurs which echoed behind it. “Of course I’m ready,” Yoshiko grumbled shyly. Any trace of haughtiness was eliminated when Yoshiko quickly threaded her fingers with You’s, coughing awkwardly.

You looked a little bit pinker than usual too, but maybe Yoshiko was just projecting.

The doorknob turned in her hand. She felt detached from the action, most of her attention stuck somewhere outside herself, her nerves kicking up a storm in her stomach. You’s fingers tightened just slightly, pressure barely there, but enough to bring Yoshiko back to earth. With a quick intake of air, Yoshiko flung the door open.

She slid dramatically into the room, channeled all her inner confidence, and cried, “Behold, the cursed wings of the fallen angel Yohane!”

A beat of silence. Yoshiko felt her heart stop.

“ _Whoooooa!_ ”

Shouts of excitement and amazement echoed in the tiny clubroom, washing over Yoshiko with a force not unlike the Uchiura waves. Yoshiko’s persona slipped, glancing apprehensively at the rest of Aqours, but they were gathering around her, smiles wide or gasps upon their lips.

“They’re so pretty!” Ruby, ever the perfect Little Demon #4, sang out.

“Whoa, can you actually fly with those?” Kanan asked, but was quickly pushed aside by a starry-eyed Mari yelling something unintelligible in English.

“Yoshiko-chan really _is_ Yohane-chan, zura!” Hanamaru said, her smile wide.

“They really are beautiful! Oh, and the costumes look so nice, too! They really fit with the song, You-chan!” Riko was beaming, perhaps amazed by all of it.

Dia was asking questions to the point of curious and overzealous interrogation, but Yoshiko was too busy letting relief crash over her. The tension in her shoulders faded out, making her hyper-aware of the warmth in her hand. Yoshiko looked over at You, a peaceful smile on her face.

You grinned back, her cheeks flushed with happiness.

“Hey, hey, Yoshiko-chan, You-chan! Will you show us your song so far? It’ll make this a true celebration!” Chika said.

The two exchanged a glance and giggled.

You saluted and Yoshiko fell into her classic fallen angel pose. Her wings fluttered wide, the tips of her feathers brushing You’s shoulder. You laughed, squirming—ticklish? Maybe she was just happy—and got into position.

As Riko turned on the music and Yoshiko completed the first step by You’s side, wings catching the wind and sunlight through the window, everything felt right.


End file.
